Perfect Perception
by silentC
Summary: UPDATED: CHAPTER 2 UP we are what we are, no matter what we might wish to be, or pretend to be. what happens when you must be someone else entirely to save your life?
1. Prologue

This is a new story I have written. Thank you to Caroline for BETAing this for me. Hope you guys all like and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters created by J.K. Rowling.

**Prologue: Setting The Wheels In Motion**

Draco's Father had just been dragged away to Azkaban by the Ministry. He was wandering the dungeons, not wanting to see his Mother. He thought she'd be upstairs, crying somewhere. Draco was mostly pissed off because his Father had forced him to become a Death Eater last month, plus he had to start his sixth year of school at Hogwarts tomorrow.

"I hate that son of a bitch!" Draco hissed to himself.

Draco continued to walk and think when he suddenly heard his Mother screaming.

"You fucking bitch! It's all your fault!" Narcissa screamed at someone.

Then Draco noticed a red light spark from one of the rooms at the end of the hallway he was in.

"She's not going to talk," a man, who sounded suspiciously like Severus Snape, said.

Draco heard the door start to open so he hid in a shadowy corridor. Severus and Narcissa stopped just after that corridor.

"I know she had something to do with Lucius' arrest," Narcissa was raving.

"Don't worry." Severus comforted her. "Tomorrow, after Draco leaves, tie up your loose ends and get rid of her."

Draco thought his eyes must've popped out of his head. He knew that his Father had been cruel but his Mother... he always thought her kind! Draco listened as the two adults walked away.

"Holy shit!" Draco swore.

Draco looked around the corridor to make sure that he was not being watched. Then, when he was absolutely sure, he walked up to the door and opened it slowly. He made sure to look behind it and around the room before entering silently. Draco saw that there was a girl. She had kelly green eyes and hair that would make any Weasley proud.

She was chained to the wall and was drenched in sweat; not to mention covered in a combination of cuts and bruises. She seemed to be out of it; probably from shock. Draco walked slowly towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She finally focused on something...Draco's hand; and she looked like she was about to scream.

"Please, don't scream." Draco looked her in the eyes, pleading.

After this statement she started to focus on his eyes and she relaxed.

"Why?" her voice was soft but Draco could tell she was strong.

"Cause if my Mother hears she'll come down here again." Draco said weakly.

"Why should I trust a Malfoy?" she asked calmly.

"Because I want to help you." Draco was pleading with her.

"I don't need your help." Draco realized that he had hurt her pride.

"You do!" Draco was getting frustrated; it wasn't every day that he was offering to

help someone but she was ignoring him.

"She's going to kill you tomorrow!" Draco said with urgency in his voice.

"I... I don't believe you!" she stammered, showing that she was afraid.

"I think you do." Draco sat back, looking at her smugly.

The girl went silent. Draco took this time to think up a strategy.

"What's your name?" she asked Draco, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Draco." He smiled slightly. "And yours?"

"Tessa." She smiled back, albeit a little weakly.

"That's a pretty name." Draco's smile grew.

They both giggled nervously. Draco then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tessa asked nervously.

"I can't get you out 'til tomorrow or they'll know and kill both of us." Draco explained.

"What am I supposed to do 'til then?" she asked, pulling on her chains.

"Hang out?" Draco smirked.

"Funny!" Tessa said sarcastically as the Slytherin Prince left the room.

A few minutes later, Draco was upstairs.

"Where were you sweetie?" Narcissa asked.

"I was in the tower; studying." Draco lied smoothly.

Draco didn't even stop to talk to his Mother but headed straight to his room.

Draco lay on the bed, thinking for a little while.

"I need to talk to someone." Draco said to himself.

Draco walked towards the French doors and walked through them onto his private balcony. Draco looked around and then, when he was sure he wasn't being watched, he climbed down the rose lattice. Draco then ran out towards some woods. He had a cabin there that his parents didn't know about. When he got there, the first thing he did was start a fire. Then he took of his cloak and sat before the fire in a over-stuffed armchair. When the fire was just right he grabbed some Floo powder and said: "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

Draco hated the spinning feeling and was happy when he stumbled into Dumbledore's office. Draco straightened and wiped some soot off of himself.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore was surprised to see the young Malfoy in his office.

"I need your help." Draco explained plainly.

"Ok. Well, I'm here for all of my students." Dumbledore stressed the 'all' in the sentence.

Draco explained Tessa to the old man.

"Tessa..." Dumbledore played with his beard for a few minutes.

"Well, we don't have time to make a Polyjuice potion but I have an idea."

Dumbledore said.

"I'll do anything." Draco wasn't sure why he wanted to help Tessa but it probably had something to do with pissing his Mother off now that he thought about it. Dumbledore nodded and then walked away to his loft. Draco followed behind him, slowly. Dumbledore pulled out two vials of a coloured liquid.

"Just write down what you want to look like and burn it. Then take the ashes and put them into these liquids. The blue is for you and the pink for Tessa." He explained.

"I think I can remember that." Draco smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait! You need to think up names for yourselves." Dumbledore said.

"What about Daniel and Tanya Campbell?" Draco asked.

"I think it's perfect." Dumbledore smiled. "You do realize you'll have to be re-sorted right?"

"Yeah..." Draco thought for a moment, before asking a question that had been preying on his mind for the past few minutes. "But won't Snape know it's us?"

"No, because there will be other older kids starting this year." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok. Well I will see you tomorrow Professor." Draco smiled and actually hugged the old man.

"You two Mr... Campbell."

Later, Draco tried to sneak back downstairs to talk to Tessa. He had a quill, ink and two scraps of parchment hidden in his pocket. Just a little way down the hallway, he ran into Snape again.

"Hello sir." Draco said as he passed.

"Hello Draco. Where are you going?" Snape greeted.

"I'm on my way to the kitchens to get something to eat. Why?" Draco suddenly felt anxious, but he attempted not to show it.

"I was just going to tell you to be quiet. I had to give your Mother a Sleeping Potion to calm her down," Snape explained.

"Well I was just going to eat, pack and then go to sleep." Draco lied expertly.

"Good. I will see you tomorrow at school then." Snape smiled slightly.

Draco said his goodbyes and then walked towards the kitchens, where there was a secret passage to the dungeons. Draco knew the Malfoy Manor up and down. He easily made it to the room Tessa was in. Draco walked into the room to find Tessa sitting on the floor, eating.

"Hi." Draco greeted softly.

Tessa looked up and wiped her face. "Sorry. I only get fed once a day here."

Draco's heart sunk to his stomach, "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Well, did you figure out a plan?" Tessa looked up hopefully.

"Yes I did." Draco smiled and explained the plan to her.

"So I have to write what I want to look like on that piece of parchment?" Tessa asked.

"Yep." Draco handed over the supplies.

Tessa wrote down an extremely detailed description. Draco then checked hers and then wrote his own.

"We're going to be twins." Draco explained.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Well, I'll be seventeen soon; you?" Draco looked up from his parchment.

"I just turned sixteen." She smiled.

"Well, if anyone asks, we'll be seventeen on November twenty-seventh. Ok?" Draco

smiled again.

"Ok."

They burnt the descriptions and put them in the right potions. Then Draco said goodnight and left. Draco fell asleep that night dreaming of his new, free life.


	2. Chapter 1

I realize that not many of you guys are reading this story or if you do you don't review so please do review. Just to let you all know most of this story was written in my Social 33 course, yay for boring teachers. Thank you to Angelus Draco for BETAing this for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable J.K. Rowling characters. I do however own Daniel, Tessa, Tanya and Michael.

**Chapter 1: Safe and Sound**

Harry was, in a way, sad to be going back to school. He was sitting at the sorting ceremony, looking around for the same old Death Eater assholes from first year. It was strange but he didn't see Malfoy anywhere. Before he could comment on it to either Ron or Hermione, the Sorting Ceremony started. The first years started to walk in and then he noticed that there was a group of about ten kids of his age in line too.

McGonagall was standing at the front, waiting for the group to line up at the front.

Dumbledore clinked his glass with his fork. "Could everyone pay attention please?"

McGonagall cleared her throat and then spoke.

"We have something different this year as quite a few students have transferred to our school this year and so we will sort them first."

This news was quickly followed by a few whispers but McGonagall quickly shushed them. She unrolled the scroll and studied the first name, whilst the rest of the Hall waited into silent anticipation.  
"Burton, Tim." At the sound of his name, a boy with scraggily blonde hair went up to be sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat screamed out and Tim went to join the rest of the Ravenclaws.

"Campbell, Daniel."

Draco, complete with his new look of dark brown curly hair and deep gray eyes stepped forward and put the hat on.

He waited.

The Sorting Hat startled him by chuckling. "So, a Malfoy hiding? That's a new one. Now, then…Mmm…I think for all concerned the best place for you is... GRYFFINDOR!"

Daniel smiled at his sister as he slowly moved away and stood near the table, waiting.

"Campbell, Tanya." Tessa was called forward. She had the same color hair as her brother but kelly green eyes. Her hair was long and extremely curly. She carefully sat on the chair and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"So, you're hiding too? Well, I think it's best for you to be close to someone you know so...GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table were hopping and hollering with excitement. It wasn't often that they had two people sorted into their house, one after another.

The two siblings sat down by themselves at the end of the table. They listened as one more sixteen-year-old was sorted into Gryffindor before the first years were sorted into their new houses. The other boy had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi." He smiled at both of them, but especially at Tanya. "My name is Michael Farrell.

"Hey. This is Tanya and I'm her twin brother, Daniel." The boy smiled at Michael, who turned to Tanya and dryly

asked: "Does he always talk for you?"

"No, I'm just really tired tonight. Its been a long day, you know." Tanya smiled very weakly.

"Yeah," Michael agreed, looking round. "It's weird to be going to the famous Hogwarts now." Michael smiled at them.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it soon enough." Daniel smiled.

Michael then looked away to start talking to a redheaded girl beside him. Tanya stared at her brother for a second and then looked around the Great Hall. She noticed someone who looked slightly familiar; he had shaggy black hair and deep green eyes. Daniel followed her eyes.

"I think that's Harry Potter." He told her.

The redheaded girl that was talking with Michael heard what Daniel had said. "Yes that's him." She said.

After the feast was finished, Michael, Daniel and Tanya followed the first years out, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors. Outside the Great Hall, waiting for them was Hermione Granger.

"Can you please all follow me this way to the Gryffindor common room?"

It was more of a command than a question. Tanya seemed to be a little drained and out of it. Harry came up behind the three.

"Hi; I'm Harry." He held out his hand. Michael smiled and took the hand offered.

"I'm Michael," he said, shaking Harry's hand.

"My name is Tanya," Tanya smiled while shaking Harry's hand.

"And I'm Daniel." Daniel tried not to look Harry in the eye and hoped fervently that he didn't notice.

"Well, I just thought I'd introduce myself. Us sixth year Gryffindors have to stick together." Harry smiled brightly.

"We aren't allowed to mingle with the other houses?" Tanya asked.

"Well, yes, of course you are..." Harry paused to think. "Most of the Ravenclaws are stuck up but can be nice; Luna's the possible exception to the snobby rule. The Hufflepuffs are ok and Slytherin, well, they just hate us all the time."

Daniel tried not to show his sadness at this statement. It was going to be harder than he thought to blend in _and_ keep Tanya safe.

They made small talk while on their way to the dorms. Daniel didn't talk much and Tanya was starting to worry about him. When they go to the painting of the Fat Lady on the wall, they stopped.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms and common room." Hermione yelled above the crowd.

There were a few "OOHs!" and a few "AAHs!"

"To get in, you _must_ give the Lady the password." Hermione looked at the Lady and said, loudly and clearly: "Hippogriff."

The painting swung forward and let them in. Once inside, Hermione finished explaining everything and left them to get their stuff in order. Michael and Daniel went to the boys' dorms while Tanya went to the girls'. All the other sixth year girls were in the dorm unpacking.

Tanya was surprised to find a trunk with 'Tanya Campbell' written on it in front of a bed. She opened it to see that there was clothing and even a pair of ballet slippers inside. She tried not to show her excitement as she unpacked all of her stuff. She was lost in her own little world until...

"Umm... Tanya..." an unfamiliar girl's voice said.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"My name is Lavender Brown and I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Tanya smiled in a friendly manner.

"Who were those two boys that you were sitting with at supper?" Lavender smiled back.

"Well, one was my twin brother, Daniel and the other is our new friend, Michael." Tanya answered.

"Oh; ok." Lavender turned to go back to unpacking but then turned around again. "They're both really hot; especially your brother."

Tanya laughed, "I guess... I don't really think of him that way. But Michael is pretty hot."

All the girls in the dorm had been listening and decided to join in the conversation. The girls spent about half an hour talking about hot boys and school. Then, when they were good and talked out, they went downstairs together, still giggling and talking. When Tanya entered the common room, before all the others, she found Michael and Daniel sitting with Harry and some other boys.

"Well if my brother isn't the life and soul of the party?" Tanya smiled.

"And what of my sister?" he looked at the girls and smiled his handsome smile.

"I think we're all getting along quite well." Michael joined in the act.

The three friends laughed and continued to talk with the rest of the sixth years. Tanya was sitting beside Michael and Daniel and she was sitting quite close to Michael, which Daniel noticed.

"I think I need some sleep." Michael said.

"Me too." Tanya smiled and they both got up.

There was a loud "OOOOOHHH!" from the group but it was silenced by a look from Tanya. Ten minutes after Tanya and Michael had vanished to their dorms, and then so did everyone else, exhausted after their first few hours at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks again to AngelusDraco for BETAing this. Also thanks to the people who have this on their favorites or alert lists. I would appreciate a review, even if it's just a simple, "I like it."

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. Just Daniel, Tanya/Tessa and Michael.

**Chapter 2: First Day, Yay!**

Tanya woke up in the morning, expecting it all to be a dream. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the Gryffindor red curtain of her four-poster bed. She sat up in bed and smiled as she could hear the other girls rushing around, trying to get ready. She quickly tied her hair into two loose braids with a few curls falling into her face. After Tanya had her hair done she opened the curtains and slipped her feet to the ground. You would've expected the floor to be cold but it was just right for her. Tanya grabbed her make-up case and some clothes so she could get ready

for school.

"Good morning!" Hermione smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." Tanya returned the smile.

Tanya washed her face and got ready quickly. The other girls were waiting in the dorm for her and when she walked out they were shocked. She had on her Gryffindor sweater and skirt. She also had her make-up done very prettily.

"Wow. She really cleans up good!" Lavender joked.

The girls all headed down together. Tanya stayed at the back sort of zoned out. She didn't notice half the guys in the room staring at her. Even Daniel was amazed.

"Is that really your sister?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah. She looks very different with make-up on." Daniel smiled at his sister.

"God, close your mouths Ron and Harry!" Hermione laughed.

All the sixth years headed downstairs together for their first breakfast of the year together. The girls were all still giggling about their conversation from the night before. Michael was walking on one side of Tanya while Lavender was on the other side.

"So Michael..." Lavender started, "Do you like..." An elbow to the side from Tanya interrupted her.

"To play Quidditch?" she finished.

"Somewhat. I haven't really watched much of it or played much."

"I haven't ever seen or played any of it." Tanya smiled at him.

"Well, you'll get to see soon enough. Harry might become captain of the Gryffindor team," Lavender revealed.

"Then we'll definitely have to watch more." Michael smiled too.

The whole group entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were all talking until the food appeared and then everyone was all about stuffing food in their faces. Harry started to talk with his two best friends.

"You know what?" Harry asked the two.

"What Harry?" Hermione asked, already annoyed.

"I haven't seen Draco Malfoy yet." Harry remarked.

"Maybe he quit to become a full-time Death Eater?" Ron thought out loud.

Daniel almost spit out his food but only Tanya noticed. The golden trio continued to talk about random subjects but Tanya and Daniel talked quietly among themselves.

"At least they aren't too suspicious. They just thought you quit." Tanya said.

"I hope it stays that way. I worry about Snape though. We also have potions with him today."

Daniel tried not to let his fake smile falter.

"Don't worry," Tanya nudged him slightly. "I'll be here for you."

Daniel felt a slight stirring of his stomach, kind of like there was butterflies down there. Daniel didn't like this feeling; this girl was supposed to be acting like his sister and the feeling in his stomach would make it much harder. Daniel sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. Everyone went his or her separate

ways while Michael, Daniel and Tanya tried to find their way to Potions. They had double Potions with the Slytherins.

"Damn, this is just getting harder and harder by the minute!" Daniel thought to himself.

Tanya was also a little apprehensive about going to Potions. Her, Daniel and Michael all sat together at a table at the back. All three were chatting together nervously. Tanya and Daniel nervous because of Snape and Michael about his first class at Hogwarts.

"Wow I'm glad I'm not the only one that is nervous about this class," Michael smiled at the twins.

"Yeah," Tanya's voice drifted off as Snape entered the room.

Upon seeing the man, both she and Daniel tensed up. Tanya grabbed and squeezed Daniel's hand.

"You have to relax." Daniel whispered in her ear.

Tanya did relax a little and let go of Daniel's hand.

"I wish she hadn't let go," Daniel thought and then mentally shook her head. "I can't be thinking like that. It makes it harder to protect both of us."

Daniel's thoughts were stopped when Snape spoke.

"This is sixth year Potions. If you pass this course with excellent marks you will be able to take Advanced Potions next year. Now, lets get on with it shall we?"

"That Potions class seemed way too long!" Michael carried his bag with slumped shoulders.

"Yeah and a long essay." Tanya seemed drained already.

"Well, if Neville hadn't of spilled that cauldron on Seamus, it would've been fine." Daniel sighed.

"At least it didn't do what it was supposed to do." Tanya mused.

"Yeah; Seamus with eight arms would have been interesting but Seamus covered in daisies and grass was funnier." Daniel laughed at Michael's comment.

The three walked slowly to Defense Against the Dark Arts and again they all sat together.

"I wonder who's teaching DADA?" Daniel thought out loud.

"It doesn't say. I just hope he takes it easy on us," Michael smiled nervously.

"It's easy; I'll help you," Tanya said while smiling warmly.

Daniel seemed to pout for a little while after that but then they all started talking again.

"So are you gonna try out for the Quidditch team Michael?" Daniel asked him.

"I don't think I will. I'm not a great flyer. Are you going to?" Michael asked back.

"I think so. I don't have my own broom anymore." Daniel frowned.

"Why not?" Michael was curious.

Daniel scrambled for an excuse; he couldn't say "Well, it's at my Mother's house that I ran away from with Tessa." Instead he said; "We had to sell it to pay for our robes."

"Oh sorry," Michael felt a little shitty now.

They all stopped talking until the teacher walked in. They heard whomever it was walking up the aisle and when Daniel turned around to see who it was he was amazed.


End file.
